The Scientist Son
by Buttercupx102
Summary: AU: Eddward wanting to be a bio-engineer applys and gets accepted into a well-known college as well as an internship nearby. Double D has always known everything about everything. Except who his role models son really was. Kevin Barr is the scientist son. New Summary and yes I know i suck at writing them xD
1. Chapter 1

~1~

A/N: Welcome to the Scientist son. I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without the help of my amazing co-writer/beta-reader AngelZ of DarKness she is an amazing writer and beta-reader so go and check her out as well now enjoy.

Everything was neat and organized when he closed his suitcase as was everything he had packed. He sighed in content. Readjusting his hat he took one last glance at the house he had grown up in; although he wished his parents could be there for his departure but alas it was another empty promise. Edd got into the taxi staring at the fleeting image of the cul-de-sac in the glass. He had finally done it. He had graduated Peach Creek High and was almost immediately accepted into his first choice college. Seaside Academy had one of the highest ranking science departments to be put into a private college which drew Edd's attention like a moth to a flame. After his first semester as a freshman in high school he had came to the conclusion that he wanted to be a bioengineer. Luckily for him, he was able to earn a four month internship in a well-known science lab at this college.

He sighed heavily and glanced at the taxi window seeing the entrance to the college, he giddily exited the cab paying the driver his wages; pulling his luggage out he wheeled it inside. "Hello," he greeted as the receptionist turned to him a Bluetooth in her ear.

"Hey Susan I'll call you back. Hello, welcome to Seaside Academy how may I help you today?" She said with a warm smile, matching the atmosphere to this place.

"I came to receive my schedule and my room key." Edd's gapped tooth grin stretched further as his excitement grew. Oh how excited he was for this moment.

The woman turned away typing away on her computer she printed a pink slip of paper and handed him a key. "There you go and orientation begins tomorrow at noon. I hope you enjoy time here."

As Double D departed he stared inventively at his schedule, pleased with his classes he glanced at his room key. "3-206," he pushed the elevator up button and awaited his stop. He walked down the hall with a slight perk in his step. 202…204… ah here it is 206! He opened the door seeing another's belongings spread out across half of the room. He gulped. "Oh dear lord this side is a pigsty!" He carefully walked over to the unclaimed side and began unpacking. "Well Eddward just think on the bright side. You finally made it." He told himself happily.

Grimacing at what he assumed to be dirty clothes on his bed, he picked them up with his thumb and index fingers before tossing them on the floor. "Oh what will I possible do with all this?" He then smiled; maybe his roommate would enjoy it if he helped tidy up a bit. Where was his roommate anyway? Maybe exploring campus, he would definitely have to do that himself sometime in the future.

Sitting down on the bed, it creaked slightly as he moved to lie down. So far, he has been impressed by this completely. Figuring the trip to this place was long; a nap should be taken so he could rest. Tomorrow he'd be able to visit the lab he'd be working in for the next four months. Sighing contently, it wasn't long before he was pulled into a deep lumber of sleep.

It wasn't until that moon was up that he was woken up by a slam of the door. Eyes opening slightly, he winced when the light was turned on. Sitting up, he looked for the intruder. Biting his lip, he stared at a guy who looked around his age glaring at him. "H-Hello…" He managed to muster up.

The boy continued to glare removing his baseball cap from his head putting on the dirtied nightstand knocking all of other items off into the mess below. "Who the hell are you?" he asked his face becoming a deeper scowl.

Eddward gulped as he was suddenly getting a bad feeling about this male. He seemed very threatening, like a bomb that could blow up any second if he made the wrong move. What should he say? Though he wanted to introduce himself, he found his throat was dry and his voice refused to come out.

The redhead sighed removing his hat and slamming it on the nearby nightstand letting the other objects of the cluttered mess fall. His annoyance was clear because of Edd's silent answer, "Well?"

"M-My name is Eddward Marion Vincent and I am going to be sharing this said room with you for the time being." He was relieved when he managed to find his voice.

The redhead's glared intensified going unnoticed by Eddward. "Look I don't give two shits who you are alright dork? Just stay away from me and out of my business." He growled lowly, only a few feet away from the hat wearing teen.

Sweat formed on the young genius brow, "But you just asked-" He went silent when the unknown guy suddenly grabbed him by his collar. "Oh dear…"

"I didn't ask you to get smart, did I? I didn't want a roommate so hopefully this will get you out." He paused, "And don't even think about going to the dorm manager either, I can't afford getting in any more trouble. You got it Dork? Or do I have to pound it into you?"

Eddward nodded stiffly, relieved when the guy let his collar go. What a terrible way to wake up, having this happen to you.

"Good, and if you have to associate with me you do it here. Not out in public. My name is Kevin by the way; if we have to share this room, you minds as well know my name." Kevin's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello? Yeah I'm at my dorm I'll be down shortly." He hung up before sliding his cap back on his head, sliding it backwards. He then left the room, not caring the slightest that he slammed the door.

Eddward let out a sigh of relief as the ginger left the room. Standing, he opened his suitcase and pulled out some appropriate wear for bed. Shaking his head, he knew this wasn't going to be as easy as most would think. Every straight road has an unexpected curve and this Kevin character was that curve.

Thanks for reading

Buttercupx102

AngelZ of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

Chapter two everyone yay! Anyways Read and enjoy

That following morning had gone on without a hitch, Kevin had not returned to his dorm, leaving Double D at ease. He sighed in relief as he remembered yesterday's events and went to take a shower and go to orientation.

He sat in the front row along with what he assumed to be other freshmen. Because of the tension that filled the air when a supposed upperclassmen walked by. But Eddward ignored it he was too excited after his classes today he began his internship at the Biotech laboratory. The lights dimmed as the headmaster walked in.

"Hello new and old students of Seaside academy. I welcome you. I am if you may not know I am Headmaster James. I will be here to help you learn and grow in this fine establishment."

As the speech continued Eddward noticed his attention being drawn from the headmaster to an abundance of chuckles in the seats behind him and a fierce kick to the back of his seat causing him to scoot up.

"What a dork." He heard one say before more soft laughter ensued.

Sweat covered his brow. It couldn't be. He shook his head, he didn't dare to look he knew he was right. It was Kevin. He could feel the gingers glare burning a hole in the back of his head but he shook it off and stared inventively at the Headmaster trying to avert his attention back to the speech.

"I do hope that you all enjoyed your break and hopefully you all are ready to enjoy a new year." The man continued, obviously oblivious to what was happening in the crowd. "As you all know, we have all of rules and I know you all can abide by them all. Am I right?"

Edd swallowed hard when he felt another kick to his seat. Biting his bottom lip, he continued to try his best to ignore these bullies behind him. Looking back at the Headmaster, he noticed the man was attempting to tell a joke before there was another kick. Now, he could be like anyone else and turn around, asking the guy what his problem was but that wasn't going to happen. He didn't have the guts for that. Instead, he inhaled sharply before standing up. Excusing himself from the people he passed, he kept his eyes down as he could feel eyes on him.

Relief filled him once he escaped the place, sure he shouldn't skip out on such an important meeting but it wouldn't have mattered if he did stay. He was just too distracted to pay attention. Letting out the breath he had taken in, he walked around aimlessly before approaching a bathroom. When hearing laughter inside, Edd arched an eyebrow. "Who could possibly be in there?" He wondered to himself out loud.

Opening the door so it was slightly ajar, he peeked inside. By the looks of it, he could only see two males. Opening it more, he frowned when it made a creaking noise. He smiled nervously at the two males who were now staring at him. "Hello Gentlemen…"

The shorter one raised an eyebrow, "Sup?" He paused and looked at the taller one beside him, "We better get out of here Ed, this things gonna blow!" He then looked at Edd, "I suggest you get out of here too." He smiled wickedly at the urinal. "No one is going to expect this."

Eddward quickly nodded and left the bathroom not really knowing what to expect. He saw the two run out laughing before someone else walked in unaware of what could possibly be happening.

The shorter young man let an evil chuckle escape his mouth as he pressed down on a button and the larger one covered his ears.

A large scream was heard as the college student left the bathroom gasping for air before falling to the ground.

The two boys burst into laughter as a heavy musk filled the now emptying auditorium. Double D gasped covering his mouth with a hanky he had in his pocket. "How unsanitary…" He muttered. Who were these people? They seemed like they were quite the trouble makers, would it be a wise decision to be here with them. Figuring it wasn't really worth the risk, he began quietly leaving in hopes they wouldn't notice his disappearance.

"Hey Sockhead wait up!" The shorter on yelled putting a hand on Double D's shoulder. "I'm Eddy and this is Ed." He introduced as the taller one gave him an excited wave.

"My name is Eddward but with two D's. But you may call me Double D." Edd introduced, feeling slightly better that these people introduced themselves to him first. He definitely didn't want to be around people like Kevin. These two seemed alright.

Eddy smiled. "I like you already Double D. By the way you shouldn't have let Shovel Chin Kevin and his lackeys mess with you like that." He advised, having seen what had happened during the meeting he and Ed were also at right before they slipped out. Double D giggled at Eddy's nickname for his roommate. "Unfortunately for me he is my roommate so I have to deal with his tormenting until one of us leaves." He sighed and shrugged, "It's not like he's the first bully I have met but he is quite hot headed if I must say."

Eddy shook his head. "Yeah, that has to suck." The three walked together towards the cafeteria just talking about whatever came to mind.

Eddward enjoyed the boys company the change was refreshing. Walking alongside, he picked up an empty tray and neatly placed vegetables and fruits on the side and then whatever else he thought looked delicious. He noticed the one known as Ed was piling his food right on top of the other. It was disgusting looking but he decide he'd keep his mouth shut. Eddy seemed more interested in talking to women he probably didn't know. Edd chuckled under his breath lightly. Once they were all ready, they found a nice, round table that was empty in the corner.

"Me, lumpy, and shovel chin went to school together. He's a real prick." Eddy grumbled with a mouth full of food as he was already digging into his food..

"It's I." Double D corrected softly, his instincts automatically kicking in.

Eddy looked at him oddly, "What?"

"I, it's grammatically correct if you use I instead of me. Also, you really should cease this habit of talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting." He pointed out before realizing he was being quite rude by saying such thing to a guy who has been the first person to take him in unlike the rest of this place that had great experience when it came to ignoring others.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He responded teasingly, not taking it at all to the heart like Edd thought he would.

Ed's head suddenly shot up, realization hitting him. "Eddy! The creatures from the planet Zurko is on! We have to go watch it right now!" Ed shrieked grabbing Eddy and running off without finishing off either meal.

Double D watched confused as his two newly acquaintances disappeared from sight. "Oh dear…"

Buttercupx102

AngelZ of DarKness


End file.
